


Moonlight

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackarachnia's feeling lonely and seeks out Optimus for a bit of company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

"Oh, relax, Optimus, I’m not here to fight," said Blackarachnia, a sullen look on her face. Optimus was in a clear battle ready stance, but he had yet to engage hi weapons. A part of him would always hesitate before striking out at his former friend, a fact that Blackarachnia had used to her advantage on more than one occasion. 

"What do you want, Blackarachnia?" commanded Optimus, staring hard at the techno-organic. She had been the one to approach him during his nightly patrol and, former friend or not, she was still a Decepticon.

"I just wanted to talk. Gets pretty lonely out here without some intelligent conversation." She grinned, her fangs poking through the organic flesh of her mouth. She sauntered next to Optimus, staring up at the moon. "Don’t suppose you could indulge an old friend, hm?"

Optimus relaxed slightly, still watching Blackarachnia cautiously. “Depends on what you wanted to talk about?”

She cocked her head, the light from the moon lighting up her purple skin to a dull lavender. “How about this moon here. Don’t see many planets with only one moon.”

Optimus blinked at the odd choice of conversation, but went along with it anyway. He was shocked when daylight began to peak over the horizon and they were still conversing.


End file.
